


Put On a Funny Face

by Alexicon



Series: marvel works [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's never been on camera before. Luckily he meets Steve, who also has never been on camera before. Thank God the mikes aren't recording them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put On a Funny Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wearing_tearing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/gifts).



> From this prompt:
>
>> [au idea: two extras have to sit across from each other and pretend to converse at a restaurant on the set of a movie. but the fake conversation turns to real conversation and they are really into each other and the director calls cut because they are distracting from the actual characters who are supposed to be the ones making eyes and looking like they’re falling in love, not a couple of random extras](http://twinkwolf.tumblr.com/post/115992630448/au-idea-two-extras-have-to-sit-across-from-each)   
> 
> 
> which was on a list I was directed to by the lovely [hawkguyz](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com) on tumblr. 

The blond guy across from Bucky at the little table is incredibly attractive. That’s probably why they have him facing away from all the cameras, since they’re right behind the leads in this scene. It’s all set up to look like a cozy little restaurant, the stuff cheap romcoms are made of, and Bucky’s nearly crawling out of his skin with nerves.

“What, uh, what exactly are we supposed to talk about?” Bucky asks one of the closest people not wearing makeup.

“I don’t fucking know, dude, I’m just a tech,” he says, then relents, probably when he sees Bucky’s crazy eyes staring at him. “Look, the mikes are really focused in this scene, no one’s gonna hear anything specific from you. Talk about whatever. Just, y’know, act. ‘Cause you’re an actor.”

“Thanks, that’s real helpful,” Bucky murmurs dryly, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair. _Cameras, Bucky, cameras. Can’t mess yourself up,_ he reminds himself.

“Um.” The other actor at his table gives an adorably awkward smile. “Hi. I’m Steve.”

“Is that your real name or your character’s name?” Bucky asks, and immediately feels like an idiot. As far as he knows, this guy’s an extra, just like him, and none of them were given named roles because they _don't have lines_.

“No, uh, I’m Steve Rogers. That’s my name. _Steve_. Nice to meet you.”

“Right,” Bucky says, and clears his throat. “Well, I’m Bucky. Short for James Buchanan Barnes, and that’s my real name, if you were wondering. I...hope you have ideas for conversation, ‘cause I’m fresh out.”

Steve shrugs, broad shoulders moving under his jacket in a slight jerk. “Not really. Small talk isn’t my specialty, gotta say.”

Bucky rolls his eyes at this. “Small talk’s _my_ specialty, obviously. I’m so good at it, can’t you tell? Full of charm, me.”

“Full of _something_ , sure,” Steve says with obvious meaning, startling a laugh out of Bucky.

“Oh, you’re a real funny man, aren’t you? You’re the one who’s full of _sass_ , here, mister.”

“I’ve been called funny, once or twice,” says Steve modestly. “And it seems there’s enough sass to go around. Now, wits, that’s a whole other story.”

“Just met and he’s already insulting my intelligence!” Bucky exclaims, leaning back and gesturing in clear ‘gettaloada _this_ guy’ fashion. “See if that gets you another date, Steve Rogers.”

Steve raises his eyebrows and smirks. “Is this a date? Good to know. Ah, I dunno, I think my humor and winning personality’ll woo you into another one.”

Bucky’s about to reply to that line when he hears the director shout, “ACTION!” and he's nervous all over again.

“Is it weird that I want to freeze when he says that?” says Bucky instead.

Steve frowns. “A little,” he says. “Not too much, though. You do much acting before?”

“Nah,” Bucky laughs. “Friend recommended I try this. Beats another weekend rearranging my desk at home, I guess. Get a paycheck for this, at least. How ‘bout you? You been in lots of things I haven’t ever seen?”

“Only ever been on stage, mostly,” Steve replies, waving his hand like he’s dismissing the validity of theater, which is ridiculous and more than Bucky’s ever acted in his life past pretending he wasn’t the one who ate the last of the cookies. “Plays and musicals, stuff like that. The makeup on camera’s not as heavy as I’m used to, which is a little nerve-wracking.”

“Well, shit, I thought you might’ve been all experienced with cameras all up in your face. Shows what I know. Guess we’ll have to get over our inexperience together, hmm?” Bucky throws in an eyebrow waggle for good measure, which may or may not have been one of the expressions he practiced in the mirror when he got the job on this show. Steve goes pink and laughs, taking a drink before replying.

“I think that’s a great idea, Bucky. Although,” Steve lowers his voice, darting his eyes around like he’s worried someone’s listening in, “speaking of inexperience, I have to confess, I’ve never seen this show in my life.”

Bucky bursts into giggles. It’s not really that funny, of course, but Steve’s saying it like it’s a mortal sin he’s committed, up there with blasphemy and cutting people’s toes off to use as plate garnishes.

“Shame on you, Rogers!” Bucky proclaims. “I don’t think I can be seen with you any more.”

“Is that a deal breaker?”

“This is my very favorite show. I can’t love someone who’s never seen it.”

“I’ll watch it if your love is on the line,” Steve replies, grinning. “If it’s that important to you. I was going to watch this episode anyway. With my mom, y’know. My mom likes to collect every recording of me. She’s got everything from my stint as a cloud in kindergarten to illicit shaky phone recordings of Shakespeare performances. It’s pretty great.”

“My mom’s got this, this scrapbook, of all these photos of me and all the things I’ve done. She’s got one for my sister, too, but Becca's doesn’t have the six pages of detention slips near the middle.”

“Oh, jeez,” Steve says, laughing. “Six pages? Were you a bad boy in school or something?”

“Nope,” Bucky pops his P for effect. “Kind of a geek, actually. The detentions were mostly, uh, uniform violations.”

“Uniform violations?” Steve repeats curiously.

“Yeah, Catholic school. Uniforms. I once got a detention because my shoe was untied, you believe that? Of course, it might also be because the shoelace was completely missing...and the shoe ended up on the stairway two floors down from where I was. But still!”

Steve’s laughing hard, eyes squinty and face all lit up. Bucky preens, mentally applauding his comedic timing, and takes a bite of food before looking at his plate, aghast.

“This is shit,” Bucky says, his delicate culinary sensibilities slightly offended. “Who the hell made this? I can cook pork better than that.”

Steve recovers his breath, still grinning and red-faced, and challenges, “What if I told you I made it?”

“Then I’d tell you your cooking is shit,” says Bucky, and adds smoothly, “and then I’d invite you back to my place so you could get a taste of something actually good.”

Steve’s eyebrows shoot up. “Now, is this ‘something good’ your cooking, or...something else?”

Bucky snorts out a laugh. “Either works, _dirty mind_. You gonna tell me you really made it or what?”

“I’m almost tempted to say I did just for that invite, but no. I’m sad to say I know how to cook pork to perfection.”

“Damn,” Bucky swore. “I was hoping you were a shit cook. Couldn’t you have lied or something?”

“I cannot tell a lie,” Steve quotes in a quiet warble.

“If you’re lying when you say that, is it a paradox? I can never remember.” Bucky abandons his fork on top of the pork and drinks some of his water for something to do with his hands. Steve frowns.

“I think it’s just a lie,” Steve responds. “It’s a paradox if you say ‘I’m not telling the truth’, I think.”

“CUT!” the director interrupts loudly. Bucky jolts and turns around ungracefully. He’d almost forgotten they were on camera.

“Some notes before we run that again,” the director says, stepping in front of one of the cameramen. “Barton, Romanov. You’ve got the lines down pat. That’s great. The only problem is it doesn’t feel like you’re falling in love on your first date here. This was written in because you two have great chemistry; where’d that all go? Take some cues from Blondie and Mr. Smiles behind you, who look like they’ve had the cutest meet-cute of their lives. Speaking of,” he continues, his silhouette turning towards Steve and Bucky, “tone that shit _down_. You can’t outshine the leads in this scene.”

He starts to return to his chair, then pauses. “Not,” he adds pointedly, “that I think there was much of anything to outshine in that take. Step it up, people. C’mon.”

Steve and Bucky exchange wide-eyed looks.

“How do we be less cute?” Steve whispers, expression panicked.

“I don’t know, I’ve been this cute all my life,” Bucky replies at the same volume. Steve gives him an unimpressed face.

“I just _bet_ ,” he says, louder this time, and gives a gusty sigh. “I guess we gotta play just friends this time, rather than, uh, potential boyfriends.”

“I don’t want to be _just friends_ ,” Bucky pouts playfully. He then has to straighten his face quickly when there’s another “ACTION!” yell.

“That was real smooth, Buck,” Steve grins. “I liked that expression transition. I hope they caught that on the tapes.”

“Shut up, jerk,” Bucky advises, a tad fonder than he meant to. “You’re just jealous this face is the one on film here. You’ll probably download this scene off YouTube and watch it over and over again. Pin screenshots of this beaut above your bed so my face is the last thing you see before you go to sleep.”

“Well, golly, how’d you figure me out so fast?” Then Steve leans in and says, “I think there are better ways for your face to be the last thing I see before I sleep, though. I could introduce you to a few.”

“For fuck’s sake, you giant _flirt_ ,” Bucky giggles, putting down his glass hard so he doesn’t drop it on camera, which would be embarrassing. “How’m I supposed to keep a straight face when you’re in front of me being all charming and seductive at me?”

“Is this charming and seductive? I hadn’t realized,” Steve lies, grinning cheerfully.

“Such a little shit, god,” Bucky laments. “How has it come to this?”

“You must’ve done something really good to deserve this, I know,” Steve jokes smugly.

“Yeah,” Bucky shoots back. “No good deed goes unpunished, I get it.”

“Ouch! Harsh,” Steve laughs. “Is that any way to speak to your date?”

“When he’s being such a sassy little shit, yeah, it is.”

Steve raises his eyebrows and thinks for a second before grinning and abruptly making a ridiculous face. Bucky nearly falls off his chair laughing.

“Bastard!” he cries, remembering only at the last moment to keep his voice down. “I can’t stand this, you and your fuckin’ face. D’you remember the director guy telling us to tone it down? This is not toning it down, pal.”

“I’m not the one facing the camera, buddy,” Steve says.

“How do you know that for sure? I could be wearing a button cam, to capture all your silly expressions.”

“Well, first of all, you’re not wearing any buttons,” Steve points out. Bucky checks what he’s wearing automatically, which is a long-sleeved t-shirt and black jeans, and tilts his head in acknowledgment.

“This is true,” says Bucky. “I guess it’d be pretty hard to conceal that. Although I dunno, maybe that’ll become a fashion. A single button on a t-shirt, presenting at Milan next Fashion Week. Sound about right?”

“You’ll be the model, of course,” replies Steve. “I think that’d be great. I’d buy one. Just one, though. Gotta keep people guessing.”

“I feel you,” Bucky says. “And, hey, now I know what I’m going to wear on our next date.”

“Oh, yeah? When’s that gonna be?”

“You free next Saturday?” asks Bucky, mentally checking his calendar.

“Yeah, I’m free. You got a pen?” Steve asks. “I could write down my number so we can arrange something.”

Bucky looks at him in mild disbelief. “No pens here, but, uh, I have my phone. It’s on airplane mode, but the Contacts app still works.”

Steve laughs and rolls his eyes at himself. “Didn’t think of that, sorry. I’m an old man, new technology boggles me. Hand it over, I think I might know how to type with one of those newfangled devices.”

“Hope you’re not too old for my youthful personality, geezer,” Bucky teases. Steve makes a delightful bitchface and holds out his hand.

“You’re hilarious,” he informs Bucky. “Hand it over, jerk.”

Bucky does, and Steve programs in his info at an incredible speed. Bucky raises his eyebrows at the unnecessarily grand ‘Steven Grant Rogers’ at the top of the page.

“You introduced yourself as James Buchanan, mister, you’ve no room to talk,” Steve teases, correctly interpreting his expression.

“I’d’ve been okay with just ‘Blond Steve’ or something, you know,” Bucky tells him wryly.

“Didn’t want to leave any room for confusion,” Steve replies, grinning.

The director calls, “CUT!” again. Bucky’s starting to think the guy intentionally does it when Bucky’s about to open his mouth.

“That was much better!” he crows, sounding excited this time. “Barton and Romanov, you’ve convinced me you’re in love. Thank God. I loved your humor, Romanov. Barton, you managed not to knock anything over this take, good job there. Blondie and Smiles, you didn’t really tone it down much, but I suppose you couldn’t help it. Congratulations, you two, I hope you have a lovely life. Anyway, that’s all for this scene. Everyone not in the park scene, bathrooms are by the vending machine in the hallway if you want to wash up. Your checks will be here in a week and mailed to you if that’s what you specified. Thanks for coming!”

Bucky gets up after a pause, but still faster than Steve, who has barely inched out his chair.

“You know,” offers Bucky slowly, like he’s trying to ease Steve into an idea he’s had. “We could go on that second date right now, if you’re free.”

Steve jumps up like his seat’s been set alight.

“I’m so free you might as well call me Captain America,” Steve replies enthusiastically, face bright with eagerness. “How do you feel about tacos?”

“Sounds great,” Bucky says, smiling, and they’re speeding off the set.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons for this au:
> 
>   * The show is called _Avenging Angels_ , and Tony and Pepper were the first leads before it started getting bigger.
>   * Natasha was the one to recommend that Bucky try out for the show. They didn't say hi or anything because they were being professional on set.
>   * Bucky and Steve both get called back because they have great chemistry and pretty faces.
> 

> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!


End file.
